How I became a Disney Characters Love Interest
by ninja dreamkeeper
Summary: You know how Disney movies have their own special magic? Well I certainly wasn't expecting this kind... Clopinxoc, rated T just for language and a few sexual references...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's my disclaimer, I do not own HoND, nor do I own its awesome songs and characters, I just own, well, me. -_-'**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, comments are welcome, and constructive criticism, no flaming please. **

**This is a Clopin/oc fic, because honestly, Phoebus is kind of taken. :p **

Chapter 1: Saturday Night is NOT Alright.

Another night home. Sick, alone, and with nothing to do. This Saturday night is proving to be boring, and it's not even nine yet. "Just had to get sick today, didn't ya Aubrey?" I sniffled to myself, as I lazed about on the couch. I had on a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, and a sweater to keep myself comfy under all the blankets as I watched TV. My parents and sister had gone out tonight, seeing as how we'd already had plans. I coughed harshly, and flicked through a few channels with the remote. _How is it that it is Saturday night, and there is nothing good on the television? _I sighed, cleared my throat, and got up to pull out some movies. Now, I may be nineteen years old, but who doesn't love Disney movies? They're appropriate at ANY age in my opinion. Brushing my long blonde hair back from my face and out of my blue eyes, and started choosing movies for me to watch until I either fell asleep or my family came home. I sat there for a minute or two, then finally stood up holding The Hunchback of Notre Dame, seeing as how I hadn't watched it in a very long time. As I stood to my full height of five feet, six inches, I sneezed slightly_. I am seriously not digging this cold right now_ I thought to myself as I placed the movie in the player and hit play.

Now, I know I may not have seen this movie in a few years, but last I remember the tape still worked. This is why I was very confused when all I got was static as the tape began to play. Growling in frustration, I got ready to hit eject, when something very peculiar happened to me. Now I know this sounds very cliché, but as I touched the VCR, I felt a slight tugging sensation. My eyes widened, and I started to panic as I watched my hand being pulled into the tape coming out of the player. Naturally, I started screaming my head off, right before I left the room permanently. The last thing I saw as I was sucked in was the TV magically turning off, and then it all went dark.

I know I couldn't have been out for long, and as I felt awareness of myself again, I was beginning to wonder if I had just had a very freaky dream. I could hear horses and carriages driving by, people talking in the background, even some music. I thought I had just fallen asleep through the opening credits, when I felt water splash me in the face. Very. Cold. Water. I screamed, and jolted myself up , my eyes flying open to find a sight I should have only been seeing on a television screen. I saw the buildings and the people of France all around me. I could feel the cobble stones beneath me, the puddle my hand had landed in. I was in Paris. Breathing frantically, I got up to my feet and spun around, wondering if this was just a hallucination. _Ok, Ok, calm down, don't freak out. This is a dream Aubrey, a very odd and realistic dream, just pinch yourself, and you'll wake up._ I pinched myself. "Ow! Oh God. Oh no, oh no, oh no…" I was in deep trouble. This was very real.

"This is real. I'm in Paris in the 1500's. I'm in a Disney adaptation of a friggin book!" I could feel my bare toes getting cold, and I realized I was still in the clothes I had on before. Deciding the best option would be to start looking for a familiar site in the moving, I started walking ahead of me, trying my best to stay out of the way and unnoticed. All the while, I looked around for any characters I could recognize. I ran a hand through my curls, slightly stressed, as I wasn't finding anything yet. Turning my gaze back in front of me, I just barely stepped out of the way of a man on a horse. Quickly apologizing, I turned away from the stranger to find myself smack dab in the middle of the courtyard in front of Notre Dame herself. "Oh wow. It's so… Beautiful." I said to myself quietly as I made my way to the front of the church. The architecture and gargoyles seemed so beautiful high above me, the stained glass left me in awe. I could feel my jaw go slightly slack as I heard the bells beginning to ring. I began to notice, that for the few people I had seen before, not many people were actually out yet. It was getting lighter and lighter as I stood there, and I realized it was morning. Remembering the opening song to the movie, I couldn't help but want to sing it. So softly I began it as I stood before the church steps, staring as the stones began to become lighter with the sun.

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame.  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame.  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder,  
To the little bells soft as a psalm,  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells.  
The bells of Notre Dame."

I stood there for a while after that, just staring at the majesty of the church. I could hear people beginning to start their days behind me, and as I realized this, I also found something very odd. "My throat isn't sore. I'm not all stuffed up! I'm not sick! Figures that in a Disney movie I'd suddenly be cured… Haha!" I smiled brightly to myself, then turned around and began watching the citizens of paris start their days. Hanging their clothes, opening their windows to clean their houses, opening their shops and setting up their carts. I hadn't even noticed the giant stage being set up in the square. "It's the Festival of Fools tomorrow! I almost forgot!" I smacked myself in the forhead, than began to think of any upcoming events that I'd be missing. "What came after this again? Quasimodo sings, he decides to go to the Festival, blah blah, blah… Oh! Phoebus is meeting Esmerelda soon!" I jumped at this, and then began to run and weave my way through the crowds of people in the streets. I hadn't realized there were so many people here. As I ran off and began my search for Esmerelda, I did not notice the eyes of a certain gypsy follow me from the square. They seemed to twinkle with hidden laughter under the purple and gold of his mask as he watched the strange girl dressed in odd men's clothing who sang with the bells.

**Ok, so that's Chapter 1 I think. Pretty good, no? I didn't really feel like introducing any characters for a bit, so next chapter will include at least a few. I realize there wasn't a lot of talking, but that's because I'm talking to myself, as usual… Anyhow, leave comments, be good kiddies, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here it is! Fresh of the printing press, Chapter 2!**

**Again, do not own this wonderful movie, its songs, or characters. Just myself. I don't even own any of the songs I may use in this fic, honestly. -_-'**

**Again, comment, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flaming. Flaming is rude and obnoxious like Honey Boo Boo. Don't be Honey Boo Boo. :p**

Chapter 2: In which I fall many times, and go Topsy Turvy on everyone.

"FUCK!" I lifted myself off the cobblestones for the about the hundredth time now, and examined my feet. Since running off in some random direction, I have managed to trip on every single cobblestone in Paris. My feet were now littered in cuts and scrapes, not to mention all kinds of filth. If that was bad enough, with my incessant cursing I was starting to draw a lot of attention to me. Oh, and did I mention I was completely lost?

Brushing my hands off on my now very dirty yoga pants, and took a look around. _Wonderful idea Aubs _, I thought to myself. _Let's just go gallivanting off into a city you don't know, looking for gypsy, who happens to be very good at hiding by her trade._ I was tempted to smack the little sarcastic voice in my head, but realized that would technically be me smacking myself. Mumbling a string of curses, I decided to turn down a backstreet, still looking for Esmerelda. If I didn't find her soon, I was going to have to try and make it to the Festival of Fools in time to catch some of the action. Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize where I was going and accidentally bumped into something very cold and made of metal. When I say bumped, I mean more like launching me into it, seeing as how I walk quickly, and falling on my ass. Which led to me screaming VERY loudly "MOTHER FUCKER!" Now, at this point, I am fairly sure I had the entire city of Paris' attention, mainly the person in metal I had just run into. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, are you alright?" Looking up, I gasped at the sight before me. Just my luck to run into one of the very people I was looking for: Captain Phoebus. He held his hand out to me to take, like every girls Knight in shining armor would do, and I mutely accepted it, flying up to my feet when he lifted me off the ground. I felt extremely sheepish now, seeing as how I had cursed very loudly in front of not only many God fearing Parisians, but also in front of a main character to the plot. Rubbing the back of my head, I gave him a guilty smile. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking at where I was going, and I didn't mean to say that as loudly as I did…" He just simply smiled, and chuckled a bit at my behavior. "It's alright, I didn't mean to be in the way. I'm a little lost you see. I leave town for a few decades and they change everything." I laughed at this, recognizing it from the movie. He laughed as well, and then asked "Would you happen to know where the Palace of Justice is?" I shook my head, saying "I'm a little new here, so I have no idea what that even is." Not a complete lie, but still.

Deciding to walk with him, we talked about Paris and where he had been. He was explaining about the wars, when I heard music. Walking a little further, we found the source to be a gypsy man playing an instrument against the wall, a small goat prancing around a hat with a gold hoop in one ear, and the very person I had been searching for. Esmerelda, dancing like a goddess with her tambourine. She looked right at us as Phoebus tossed in his coins, then was startled as a boy on the wall behind them whistled. They quickly gathered their things and began to run, but not before the goat dropped the hat filled with money. As Esmerelda stooped to collect it, two guards accosted her. Knowing what was to happen next, I simply stepped out of the line of fire and laughed as Esmerelda kicked them and ran off. Achilles was pulled in front of the guards, then ordered by Phoebus to sit on the guard with the long mustache. "Oh I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty. Honestly, I can't take him anywhere with me." I laughed as he teasingly scolded the horse. Once he got the information he wanted, I parted ways with him, and sat down next to the beggar wrapped in a purple shawl smoking a pipe.

Quietly as I could, I whispered "That was a wonderful dance back there. You're very talented." At this, the beggar jumped a bit to reveal the goat smoking the pipe atop Esmereldas head. I giggled at the sight and their dumbfounded expressions and waited for her to ask a question. "Who are you?" "The names Aubrey. I'm new here." I smiled and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She gently took and slightly shook it before asking me another question. "How did you know I was here and why did you not tell the guards you were with?" I could hear the suspicion in her voice. Trying to gain her trust, I said "I knew it was you, just as the man in gold did because of the cap in front of you." Pointing out the purple hat in front of her. "I did not report you because I saw no reason to. Why should I report a woman for earning her money fairly, even if it is on the streets and she's a gypsy? There is nothing wrong in that now is there?" Smiling slightly, I watched some of her eyes lose the suspicion in them as she softly smiled at me. I realized again how beautiful she was, and I felt a spark of jealousy, but pushed it away as I heard her speak. "So Aubrey, you're new here? Do you have a place to stay?" At this I shook my head no, not even thinking of that. She smiled gently before lifting something and handing it to me.

What she held was a woven necklace with a symbol inside of it. Gently taking it from her, I stared at her confusedly. "What's this?" She giggled a bit, and smiled before replying. "It's a map. It leads to the Court of Miracles. It's where the gypsies stay since we are not accepted and are persecuted by Frollo and his men in town. Use it to go there this evening and tell the guards I sent you." Taking a good look at the map, making sure to memorize the two symbols found there, I handed it back to her. She looked confused for a moment before I explained "I memorized it so I won't need it. It would be a shame to have it lost or taken from me. Besides, you may need it in the future." At this she nodded, then placed the necklace round her neck once more. Standing up, she turned back to me. "Will you be at the Festival of Fools? It begins soon here and I must get ready. I would love to see you there." I smiled and nodded at this before asking "Could I possibly go with you? I'm a bit lost at the moment, and I want to be sure I'm there." Nodding, she waited for me to stand, and I winced a bit, before smiling up at her and starting off towards Notre Dame.

Once we were there, I couldn't close my eyes or mouth. There were so many colors, sounds, people… There was so much that I couldn't wait to see it all. Turning to Esmerelda, she laughed at my expression before saying she and djali (her goat) had to get ready. Nodding, I watched her leave. I walked into the festival, thinking, _This is amazing. It's so cool to be here at the Feast of Fools. Not only have I found Esmerelda and Phoebus, but I also have been invited to the Court of Miracles! But wait, what happens next again? … Ah well, I'll know it when I see it. Let's go have some fun. _ Laughing it off, I skipped around merrily and took in all the sights. The jugglers, the masks, the men on stilts, the men in women's clothing, and the women in men's clothes. I saw the gypsy carts all over, and noticed all the food and drink around. My stomach growled, and I laughed a bit before I realized I had no money. _You can't just steal food Aubrey, even if you're starving. You're not a gypsy, you can't pull it off anyhow. Buuuut it maybe wouldn't hurt to try for something small, it's not like I'm taking money out of someone pocket… Ok, let's live a little._ Once I had finished my inner debate, I snuck to a cart with some rolls on it. Trying my best to look inconspicuous, I slowly grabbed a roll and strolled off. Luckily I was not caught, and I was able to enjoy the fresh made roll. Once I had done this, I suddenly found a man leaping right in front me. I jumped back, scared out of my wits, but he just chuckled and began singing. I realized it was Clopin, and listened to the familiar song.

Crowd: Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the feast of ...  
Clopin: Fools!

Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!  
Crowd: Topsy turvy!  
Clopin: Ev'rything is upsy daysy!  
Crowd: Topsy turvy!  
Clopin: Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day  
All: Topsy Turvy!  
Clopin and Crowd: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets  
All: Topsy Turvy!  
Clopin and Crowd: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais  
Clopin: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "Januervy"  
Clopin and Crowd: All because it's Topy Turvy Day!  
Clopin: Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
See the myst'ry and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda  
Dance!"

Finally able to catch up, seeing as how I had been assaulted by the many strange sights of the crowd during that number, and now watched Esmerelda dance. I felt that bit of jealousy rise again in me as I watched her graceful movements across the stage. _I wish I could dance like that._ I watched her tease Frollo, laughing at his reaction, then cheered as loudly as I could as Esmerelda Finished her dance. My attention was brought back to Clopin as he re- appeared next to Esmerelda, and I couldn't help but notice that even for a Disney character he was quite handsome.  
"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
Why?  
Crowd: Topsy turvy!  
Clopin: Ugly folk, forget your shyness  
Crowd: Topsy turvy!  
Clopin: You could soon be called Your Highness!  
Crowd: Put your foulest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"

At this, men were pulled on stage and voted on their ugliness by the crowds cheers. I suddenly realized that Quasimodo would be there, and I felt the horror sink in as he was found out by the crowd. I heard Clopins voice above all the mumbling in the crowd. "Everybody, don't panic, you asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here it is! Quasimodo!" At this the festivities bagan anew and I started to shove my way through the crowd, already knowing I had to be near the stage. Something inside me told me I had to be there.  
Clopin: "Ev'rybody!

Crowd: Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Clopin: Hail to the king!  
Crowd: Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Clopin: Oh, what a king!  
Crowd: Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown  
Clopin: Girls, give a kiss  
Crowd: Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day  
Clopin: We've never had a king like this  
Clopin and Crowd: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"

I couldn't see anything as I finally reached the front of the crowd. I could see Quasimodo being hit by the tomatoes already, the ropes flying to tie him to the stage as it spun around and around, like some sick carousel. Not being able to stand it anymore, I ran up to the stairs and slowly made my way up. Everything suddenly seemed to freeze. No more tomatoes or cabbages were thrown. No more yells and jeers could be heard. Not even a breathe of wind disturbed the silence. The quiet continued as I reached Quasimodo and kneeled before him. I could feel the tears in my eyes as the motherly instinct inside me told me to care for him. As he flinched away from my touch, I began looking for a cloth to clean his face. I found one haded to me, and looked to find Esmerelda there. Nodding y head in thanks as I felt a tear fall down my cheek, I slowly reached out towards him again softly saying 'Im not going to hurt you." He allowed me to clean him as I heard Esmerelda mutter "This was not supposed to happen."

That's when things really started going downhill. "You gypsy girls, what do you think you're doing?!" I froze at the sound of Frollo's voice. _Who knew he could be so scary?_ I turned my attention to the booth a few feet away where he sat, staring coldly at us. "Get down from there!" "Yes your honor, just as soon as we've freed this poor creature." I could tell she was being respectful but I could also hear the rage in her voice, hidden in her words. "I forbid it!" At this I saw her dagger cut the bonds around Quasimodo, freeing him. I realized we were in deep shit now. "How dare you defy me!" "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of Justice, but you are cruelest to those in need of your help!" "Silence!" "JUSTICE!" I could see the wild look in her eyes as she screamed this out. I looked at her in amazement. She was beautiful even more so in this moment. I couldn't help but respect her bravery. "Mock my words gypsies, you will pay for this insolence." At this I felt a bit of anger and resentment at him. It grew faster than wildfire in my blood as I went over the events I had just seen, and before Esmerelda could do or say anything I stepped forward with much more courage than I've ever possessed. "Then it seems we have crowned the wrong fool! The only fool I see IS YOU!" At this I plucked the crown off Quasimodos head, and tossed it to Frollos stand. It fell a few feet short, but I did not care as I glared right into Frollos eyes, challenging him to do something about it. I didn't care what happened now, all I could feel was the blind rage towards this man. He glared right back and yelled "Captain Phoebus arrest them." At this, I turned to Esmerelda, not quite sure how this would play out now that I was well and truly involved. She leaned close to me and whispered "Stay close to me, and as soon as you can, hide somewhere. Once the coast is clear, make your way to the Court. I'll see you there soon." I gave a slight nod in understanding, and then brought my attention back to the guards around us. Giving me a secret wink, she stated "Now let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine… So there's ten of you, and two of us. Oh no, what are we supposed to do?" At this she pulled out a handkerchief and I stepped next to her as she pretended to sob. Once she blew into the kerchief and sent smoke up into the air around us, she dragged me to a stand with many toys on it and his us within them. As the guards and Frollo stared confusedly at the spot we once were, she cat called "Oh boooooys." At this we took off, and we were carried off by the crowd. Then we grabbed onto a hanging prisoner and rolled away on him as the guards chased us. We jumped onto a man on a cart and rolled away, as the guards were distracted by a man on stilts. More guards were incapacitated by the cage falling on them. I saw the prisoner walk off then get stuck in another lock. A guard then began chasing us on a horse, which was soon taken care of by him being sling shotted by a stilt walkers pants. It wasn't over though, as three more guards on horses came at us. Picking up the guard from before helmet, I threw it at the like a Frisbee, and presto, it hit them all in the heads. It flew towards Phoebus, and luckily he ducked but not before saying "What a woman." As we ran past Frollos tent, two guards holding a pole ran straight through it, tearing it down and incapacitating them. I laughed gleefully, then was pushed into an alley way. Motioning for me to run and hide, I did just that, but not before watching her be whisked away in a flash of green and purple, then disappear magically beneath a cape. Once satisfied she had gotten away, I ran and found a small niche between a few barrels and boxes. I slipped into my new found hideaway and quietly sat, waiting for everything to go quiet as the sky began to darken with clouds. I heard Frollo order Phoebus "Find them Captain. I want them ALIVE." This made my blood run cold and I hoped I would make it to the Court of Miracles safely tonight.

**Ok, so there you have it. I hope it wasn't too horrible, I know it is kind of fast paced and doesn't go into much detail on certain things, but don't worry, there is more to come and the romance should begin shortly! ;) Hopefully the Court of Miracles will be much more fun to write, since I plan to extend that out a few days before Esmerelda returns. **

**Remember, comments! Love you all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer once more, do not own anything but myself. Disney can't have me. :p**

Chapter 3: The Court of Ankle Deep Sewage and the Gypsy Kings Bride.

*Clopin POV*

Thinking back on the events of the day, Clopin couldn't fathom what ESmerelda was thinking pulling a stunt like that. _And that other girl, the stranger from earlier… What was she doing up there?_ He couldn't seem to quite figure her out. He remembered how the morning light in front of the cathedral had set her pale skin aglow, made her blonde curls shine like a halo round her head. Her eyes, so bright, as if waking up with the sun rays. Smiling wickedly, he laughed to himself as he thought of the beautiful stranger. He grew slightly cross as he thought of his ruined Festival of Fools. _That silly ESmerelda will have much explaining to do when she comes back…_ He almost thought _if_ as well, but couldn't stand the thought. He felt that his people were all like family, and could not stand to think of them gone or in pain. Especially Esmerelda, who was like a little sister to him. He chuckled a bit as his thoughts once again returned to the stranger. He had seen how Esmerelda had helped her escape and in turn she had done her best to help and roll with the punches. He chuckled as he remembered how she had thrown the helmet at the soldiers. _She is definitely a mystery. I suppose one day I will have to find her and finally learn her name… _He was interrupted from any further thoughts as one of the guards came into his tent. "Sir, someone has just entered the catacombs." Clopins smile turned dark, slightly more malicious in nature. He nodded and followed the guard out to the catacombs so they may lie in wait for the poor soul who had stumbled upon their Court.

*My POV*

I didn't know how long I stayed hidden in my spot. I did notice that even with the clouds overhead, the sky steadily grew darker and darker. It was not until I heard the bells ring and the priests chanting that I decided it would be safest for me to move on. Wincing a bit as I felt my bones creak and my muscles ache for sitting for so long, I quietly padded along the cobblestones, following the map inside of my head. I hoped my fate would not meet demise once I reached the Court of Miracles, since I knew Esmerelda would not be there to vouch for me as she does for Phoebus and Quasimodo. Thinking of Quasimodo, I hoped he was alright. I hadn't had a chance to check on him since I was running from guards all afternoon. Making my way towards the bridge, I looked up to find it beginning to rain once more. Sighing, I put my hood up and shivered since my feet were uncovered and my clothes were quickly becoming soaked. I hurried along, finally coming across the graveyard. I tried not to slip in the wet mud and grass as I stumbled my way up to the tomb with the symbol from the map on it. I pushed and shoved on the slab covering the tomb until there was enough room for me to slip in and onto the first step without opening the tomb all the way. Panting slightly from the effort, I quickly slipped in, and made my way down the dark stairs. Going slow so as not to slip, I finally reached the bottom, only to step in very cold water. Groaning as I remembered all the sewage down in the catacombs, I felt an involuntary shiver run up my spine before I forced myself to start walking towards my left. Not wanting to put my hands on the walls covered in skeletons, I stuck the out in front of me, hoping that these would aid me if I were to fall or run into something. I did happen to fall once or twice, which I would grumble and groan about, then pick myself up and keep going. After what felt like hours, I paused for a moment, just standing in the sewage and attempted to look around the pitch black tunnel to see if I had come across the guards yet. Just as I was beginning to think I would never make it, torches flared to life, and I was surrounded by men in skeleton costumes. Gasping, I made to scream since I was caught off guard. Before I could though, I was shoved onto my knees, arms pinned behind my back. I began to panic and struggle, not liking the sense of déjà vu I was getting. I froze though as I heard a voice echo "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

I whipped my face up to meet that of Clopins. He seemed so strange without his mask and bright colors on. He had slightly dark skin, black shoulder length hair, a goatee, one earing, and dark almost black eyes. _He even has those gaps between his canines and his front teeth…_ I thought to myself as I studied the man in blue and purple rather than his usual yellow and purple tunic and tights. "Trespasser!" "Spy!" I quickly turned my head to defend myself from these accusations, but was gagged as Clopin exclaimed "DON'T interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He had lit two sticks as he said this and the light from them cast an almost menacing glow upon his handsome features. Then they began their song.

Clopin and Gypsies: "Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the soundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair."

I cringed away from the skulls as Clopin began to have them talk in my face.  
"Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"

Clopin jumped from her perch on the shoulders of his men and announced "Gather round everybody, there's good _noose_ tonight!" I was dragged up to the stage where a noose was already hanging and ready to wrap around my neck. They shoved me to it and did place it round my neck, and I stood there beginning to really panic as Clopin continued on.  
Clopin: "Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"

He called out to me teasingly "Any last words?" Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear, I simply turned my head away. I heard him laugh softly.  
"Now that we've seen all the evidence-"  
Puppet: "Wait! I object!"  
Clopin: "Overruled!"  
Puppet: "I object!"  
Clopin: "Quiet!"  
Puppet: "Dang!"

Turning back towards me, with fake pity in his eyes he continued on with his verdict. I could feel my heart dropping to the floor as I thought _Oh god, this is it. I'm going to die._  
Clopin: "We find you totally innocent.  
Which is the worst crime of all…"  
All: "So you're going to hang!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the floor to drop out from beneath my feet. Instead, I heard Clopin exclaim "Now wait everyone! You remember our laws! If anyone so chooses to make this fine girl his bride, she may yet be saved from the gallows! Any takers gentlemen?" My eyes shot open, glancing from Clopin and back to the crowd. A few men stepped forward, none looking to nice. They were either old men leering at me like I was some piece of meat, or young boys looking like they had just turned fifteen. I don't know why, but I whimpered at the thought of being with any of these men. _I don't want to be married yet._ I thought, as Clopin began to speak once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe I shall take her. It's about time your king had a queen, no?" The crowd cheered and boo'd respectively, as some had been looking forward to either having me or watching me hang. The ropes binding my hands were cut loose,and the gag around my mouth was untied before Clopin took my hand and kissed it. "_Mon chere, _forgive me, but I cannot marry you dressed as you are. Ladies! Come take my bride and dress her as one of us so that we may be married and we can all celebrate!" A group of ladies, young and old, took hold of my hands and led me down the steps and into the crowd of people and brightly colored tents everywhere. They led me to a pool in the back, having me strip out of my old clothes and enter the pool to be scrubbed down. All the muck that had accumulated on me from a day of hecticness was washed away. One of the older ladies began to yank a comb through my hair quite forcefully after my hair had been washed. Hissing in pain, I didn't say anything, for fear that if I opened my mouth I would begin screaming in hysterics. I was taken out and dried off, and given new gypsy clothes to wear. A royal blue skirt, a white peasant top, with a purple and gold corset and purple sash to tie round my waist. I would gasp every once in a while as one of the ladies jerked on the strings of my corset, pulling me in and cutting off my air flow. My hair was beginning to dry in its natural curls and was only held back by a dark blue sash tied in my hair. When one of the women came towards me with a needle and gold hoop, I yelled "No no no wait!" I took hold of the earing and pushed it through my already pierced ear, showing her there was no need for the needle. With a few gold bracelets and anklets on me, and some kohl round my eyes, I was now considered ready to be wed. I was once again dragged bck to the stage, where Clopin stood once more with a man who had a bible in hand. Once I was next to him, he took my hand and so began the ceremony. I looked down at our hands, his fingers intwined with mine, as the stand in priest spoke. He lifted our hands, and my attention was brought back to the situation at hand as I felt him slip a ring on my finger. The priest picked up a vase, smashed it at our feet, and claimed us to be man and wife. Clopin cupped my face in his hands and quickly laid a kiss on me. I froze in shock, not quite sure how to react as the only thought going through my head was _I'm married. Oh lord, I'm married…_

I didn't even realize we had left the stage and the crowd until I was sat on a bed. Looking around in surprise, I realized we must have been in Clopins tent. Feeling myself beginning to hyperventilate, I turned my wide eyes towards Clopin who had come to sit next to me. He grinned at me, before softly speaking. "Shhhhh, _mon chere, _it's alright. No one is going to harm you." My shoulder relaxed at his soft tone, and my breathing slowed to a normal pace once more. Looking round at all the puppets and cloth strewn about the floor, I asked him "Why? Why did you marry me? I am no gypsy, I know no French, and I have no useful talent. Why didn't you let me hang?" He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before saying "I could not let such a beautiful girl be hung or taken advantage of in my Court. As for you not having any talents, I'm sure we'll find something." I saw Clopins puppet pop up and say "He also finds you mysterious pretty lady!" As he bopped the puppet on the head I laughed and felt myself finally relax. He smiled brightly at me, stating "Madameoiselle, you have a beautiful laugh. What is your name?" I blushed at his compliment and said "Aubrey. I'm not sure what my surname is anymore though monsieur…?" "Clopin Trouillefou." I smiled at this, then blushed as I asked my next question. "What are we to do now?" He even seemed a little embarrassed by this, and removed his blue hat to scratch the back of his head. "Well madameoiselle, most on their wedding night share their bed. If you are not comfortable with this I will not force it upon you." I was taken aback by his offer, and quickly replied "I do not wish to consummate our marriage just yet, but I will not ask you to leave your bed if that is alright." We smiled at each other, then I scooted myself over to make room on the bed for him to lay next to me. He did, leaving an inch or two of space between us, trying not to make me uncomfortable. I felt my eyes droop slightly, and I whispered a goodnight before I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke the next morning, Clopin was no longer lying next to me. I sat up, stretching as I did so, then walked out into the Court. Looking around, I was completely amazed at the life this room held as the gypsies went about their business. Drying clothes, cooking meals, cleaning their tents, building their wares, dancing, even the children ran by screaming and laughing. It was a city underground, full of its own life. Feeling slightly nervous, I walked around, looking for Clopin since he was the only person I knew here at the moment. I found him sitting in the alcove of a wall with his puppet, seemingly talking to himself. Giggling at the sight, I walked up to him and waved my hand to catch his attention. "Good morning Clopin!" He smiled widely at me, jumping down to take hold of my hand and kiss it. "Good morning my queen. What is it that you may need?" Blushing at the charm in his actions and voice, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed darker from embarrassment as he laughed at me. He led me to a fire where there were some breads and cheeses. We sat there and talked as I ate, him asking me about what I knew how to do. "Is there anything you like to do in your spare time my dear?" I felt myself blush once more as I listed off "I love to draw and swim. I like to dance, though I'm not very good, I can draw fairly well, and I like to sing." At this his eyes danced mischievously and I began to regret saying this last bit of information. "Why not sing for us now _mon chere?_" I tried to protest, but he continued pestering me good heartedly until I gave in. Many had now turned to stare at us, and I could fell a small bit of panic rising in my chest. I forced myself to breathe deeply as I thought of a song that would fit into this time era but I could still sing and know. Finally coming up with one, I started off softly but grew louder as I kept my eyes closed and sang.

"Regrets collect like old friends

Here to relive youre darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play.

Every demin wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself.

I like to keep my issues drawn

Its always darkest before the dawn.

And ive been a fool and ive been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way.

Im always dragging that horse around

Our love is past, its such a mournful sound.

Tonight im gonna bury that horse in the ground

Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

Its always darkest before the dawn.

Shake it off shake it off

Shake it off shake it off

Ooo woah

And its hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off

Ooo woah

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight im gonna cut it out and then restart

Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

Its always darkest before the dawn.

Ooooooo…

And Im damned if I do

And im damned if I don't

So heres to drinks in the dark at the end of my road

And im ready to suffer, and im ready to hope

It's a shot in the dark, and right at my throat cause

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me.

But what the hell

Im gonna let it happen to me

Yeah!

Shake it out shake it out

Shake it out shake it out

Ooo woah

Shake it out shake it out

Shake it out shake it out

Oooo woah

And its hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off.

Oooo woah!"

I opened my eyes to the sound of people clapping and cheering, and I suddenly remembered I had an audience. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks yet again, and looked to Clopin, who seemed captivated. He took hold of my face and kissed me on the lips in his excitement. "That was beautiful Aubrey! Like an angel with a blessed voice." I blushed a darker shade of red at his kiss and high compliment. Once everyone had gone back to their business, Clopin took hold of my hands and led us back to his tent, where he wrapped his arms round my waist and spun us around until even I was laughing and screaming in delight. He set me down on my feet, but did not release his hold on me. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly as he whispered "You truly were wonderful." I blushed, but continued to stare into his eyes, feeling myself becoming lost in them. He pulled us closer until we kissed, and this time I wasn't so shocked, I actually found I enjoyed kissing him, feeling sparks run through my body at his touch. I kissed him back, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck and shoulders so we were closer. He was a foot taller than me I realized as my head tilted back and to the side to give us more access to each other. I moaned slightly as his tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance. I allowed it, and we were soon caught up in a passionate kiss, our bodies pulled flush together and our tongues fiercely battling each other. We finally pulled away to breath, panting slightly as we looked at each other with new found interest and growing affection. I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow this gypsy was stealing my heart. It seemed that somehow I was stealing his as well, and we softly smiled at each other. Leaning in to kiss me once more, we were interrupted by Esmerelda bursting through the entrance, catching us in the act. Her face flushed in embarrassment, and she just as quickly turned around and waited outide. I felt Clopin chuckle as I hid my face in his chest, before he pulled away from me. He kissed me chastely once more before telling Esmerelda she could enter.

She entered much more slowly this time, making sure we were quiet presentable before she turned to Clopin and told him of her escape from Notre Dame. Once Clopin and his puppet had chewed her out gently for ruining the Festival of Fools, she then looked between the two of us, smirking. She decided to make me her target, asking teasingly "So, what happened while I was gone Aubrey? I see you're quite close with our king now. Anything you two want to tell me." I blushed and stammered as I explained the events of yesterday, our marriage and what had happened before she walked in on us. She laughed heartily at this, and then turned to Clopin saying "Well its good to see you finally settling down Clopin. You better be good to her. You may be like a brother to me, but you know I'll still hurt you if you hurt her." Clopin grinned at her, putting his hands up in defeat, then shooed her off to her own tent. He turned once more to me, and I giggled slightly before sitting on the edge of the bed, him following. "So what would you like to know about me?" He leaned back on his elbows, relaxed as he asked "Where are you from? What's it like there? How did you come to be in France?" I froze at this, realizing I couldn't very well tell him the whole truth, so I told him a half one. "Im from the colonies. We left England to start our own country, free of their rule. I fell overboard and washed up in France. I walked aimlessly around until I found myself here." I felt terrible for lying, but he would never believe me if I said I came from a place where he was just a story. Wanting to turn the attention off me, I asked him about his life. He turned slightly somber at this and said "My father died when I was young. We have lived in Paris all my life; he was the king before me. I took his stead and have been caring for my people since then." Feeling some sympathy for him, I placed my hand atop of his and whispered "I'm sorry." I couldn't help but feel the need to kiss him so the sadness would leave his eyes. The kiss slowly became more passionate, and we started to lean back onto the bed. Just as I felt him begin to roll on top of me, a guard ran in, saying two men had come into the catacombs and were headed for the Court. He growled in frustration above me, and I giggled as I chastely kissed him, telling him to go do his duty. "We can finish this later." He smiled down at me, kissed me once more, then followed his guard out and into the tunnel that led to the catacombs, leaving me in our tent to ponder when exactly I had started falling for this puppeteer.

**Wooo, done! That was an interesting chain of events, don't you think? I wanted to go into what Clopin may have been thinking since he hasn't been mentioned much up until this point. I also wanted to start some of the romance while keeping as closely to the movie plot as possible, so I gave them a day to learn a bit about each other and start becoming attracted. I know the wedding bit has been used on a few occasions, but I couldn't help but use it. Hope you enjoyed, and hope you all continue reading! Promise to have a new chapter soon for you! 3**


End file.
